Poems
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: Puisi dikala nganggur.. XD RnR please..  poems 2 up..!
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding..**

**He's bleeding..**

**Bloody bleeding..**

Dapat kau lihat..?

Serpihan kaca-kaca disana..

Di bawah kaca yang telak memiliki garis-garis retak..

Pecah..

Sama dengan hati seseorang..

Yang tengah memegang salah satu kaca..

Berdarah..

Lihat tangannya yang pucat..

Darah yang berwarna merah itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya..

Mencolok di tengah kepucatan..

Tangannya..

Lihat tangan yang ia gunakan memegang kaca..

Berdarah..

Berdarah..

.  
>.<p>

.

.

**Screamed..**

**She's screamed..**

**Bloody screamed..**

Mampu kau dengar..?

Erangan dari sana..

Erangan yang terdengar..

Sangat mengiris hati..

Membuat pilu..

Menyobek telinga..

Memecah keheningan dan kesunyian malam..

Beradu dengan erangan serigala..

Tertutup..

Matanya yang coklat madu tertutup..

Menghilangkan cahaya yang biasanya selalu terpancar..

Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti melantunkan suaranya..

Mantra yang sama..

Diucapkan berulang-ulang..

Jeritan tak terhenti..

Jeritan..

Jeritan..

.

.

.

.

**Different..**

**They're so different..**

**Bloody different..**

Rasakan..

Rasakan perbedan mereka..

Kebencian diantara mereka berdua..

Sangat terlihat..

Sangat terasa..

Sangat terdengar..

Slytherin dan Gryffindor..

Pureblood dan Mudblood..

Death Eather dan Orde Phoenix..

Malfoy dan Granger..

Draco dan Hermione

.

.

.

.

**But something..**

**That no one knows..**

**About they..**

**Secret..**

**Their secret..**

Sesuatu terselip..

Di antara rasa benci..

Di antara tatapan permusuhan..

Di antara segala perbedaan..

Sebuah rasa..

Yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan..

Sebuah rasa yang memabukan setiap insan..

Rasa yang juga dapat membunuh perlahan..

Rasa yang kadang dipungkiri keberadaannya..

Sebuah rasa yang sangat kompleks..

Love..

Cinta..

Amore..

Liebe..

.

.

.

.

**And now..**

**They on disappointed..**

**Broken heart..**

**Because heart breaker..**

**For heart breaker..**

Aneh..

Keajaiban kedelapan untuk dunia..

Seorang Pureblood..

Mencoba melampiaskan rasa kecewa..

Rasa sakit hati..

Dengan cara Muggle eh..?

Sangat lucu..

Dan seorang Mudblood..

Merelakan diri..

Disiksa oleh ribuat pisau-pisau tak terlihat..

Dari mantra Sectumsempra..

Buat apa..?

Merasakan kepedihan hati dengan cara penyihir eh..?

.

.

.

.

**Cry..**

**Never not be there..**

Tangisan..

Selalu menjadi teman bagi mereka..

Yang sedang terkhianati..

Oleh sebuah perasaan..

Cinta..

Merasakan kepedihan dibalik keindahan pesona sebuah rasa..

Cinta..

Kecewa..

Sakit hati..

Tersingkir..

Tak mampu..

Menusuk kalbu..

Menyesakkan dada..

Menghujam jantung..

Tiada kata yang mampu menggambarkan kepedihan itu..

Air mata berderai..

Jatuh..

Mengalir..

Lambat..

Tapi pasti..

Menguras emosi..

Menguras tenaga..

Rasa sakit yang mereka torehkan..

Dengan caranya masing-masing..

Tetap tak sebanding dengan yang sedang mereka rasakan..

Bertanya dalam keheningan..

Dosa apa yang mereka perbuat..?

Sehingga mereka..

Jatuh cinta..

Pada orang yang salah..

Yang tak akan pernah bisa dimiliki..

Karena jurang pemisah yang sangat dalam..

Karena perbedaan..

Yang begitu jauh..

Tak tergapai..

Tak tersentuh..

Tak terjamah..

Menyedihkan..

Di kala perbedaan sudah begitu banyak hadir..

Datang lagi..

Sebuah malapetaka..

Penghancur perasaan..

Peremuk tulang..

Hati, jiwa, dan raga..

Seakan hilang..

Melayang..

Pergi jauh..

Oke..

Kita terlalu jauh mengelana..

Menyelami sebuah perasaan dan pikiran..

Mereka tengah tertunduk lesu..

Terkulai tak berdaya..

Energi telah habis..

Tapi..

Mereka saling menatap..

Menggenggam tangan..

Ah..!

Ternyata mereka satu ruangan..

Sangat lucu sekali..

Mereka berpelukan..

Dengan erat..

Bercumbuan..

Menikmati malam..

Senyap..

Tiada suara..

Desahan-desahan menggoda terdengar jelas..

Suara decak air..

Begitu terdengar..

Mereka lupa akan segalanya..

Akan hari esok..

Yang mungkin..

Tak dapatmereka nikmati..

Seperti sekarang ini..

_Love is something that no one can meaning it rightly. It's complex. It's different. And hurtness. Tears is the best friend, for they-who-on-love. Pathetic. Some people going hypocrite. Hiding their broken heart, with laughing, with simlling, and say "I'm okay, I'm single and very happy, I don't think about that problem". There's we're must now is, love is something that u can't have for forever._

* * *

><p>ghaje iiah..? u,u<p>

cuma mo ngecek diksi sih sebenarnya..

tapi ternyata buntu.. -.-"

walo ghaje..

Review iiah..? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry iia..

Review aku balas di 'Reviews'..

Jadi tengok lah reviews utk melihat balasanku.. XD

* * *

><p>Pangeran tetap pangeran..<p>

Tak akan berubah..

Sikapnya yang dingin..

Acuh..

Merendahkan..

Tak akan berubah..

Putri tetap putri..

Tak akan berubah..

Sikapnya yang berani..

Percaya diri..

Menantang..

Tak akan berubah..

Tapi..

Oh..

Lihatlah mereka bersama..

Sedang duduk berdua..

Berpegangan tangan..

Dan..

Berpelukan..?

Berciuman..?

Di depan danau hitam..

Dengan iringan simfoni malam..

Gesekan senar-senar dedaunan..

Sang biola malam..

Dentingan air yang turun dari daun..

Sang piano malam..

Semilir angina yang menyejukan..

Membelah rerumputan..

Menggoyangkannya..

Suling malam yang selalu mempesona..

Dingin tak jadi fikiran..

Gelap bukan masalah..

Mereka hanya memikirkan cinta..

Hah..!

Salah satu contoh sikap keegoisan manusia..

Karena mereka..

Tak akan mengakuinya didepan khalayak ramai..

Malu..?

Bukan, bukan..

Hanya salah satu bentuk tindakan yang pengecut..

Kini tiba saatnya untuk berpisah..

Hei, pangeran..

Kenapa kau diam saja..?

Oh aku tau..

Keangkuhanmu tak mengijinkannya kan..?

Tak mengijinkanmu untuk lari..

Pergi dari kebodohan ini..

Dan mengejarnya..

Mengajaknya tuk hidup bersama denganmu..

Melawan berbagai problema yang hadir..

Menjembatani jurang pemisah diantara kalian..?

Hah..!

Memalukan sekali sebenarnya..

Dan kau, putri..

Mengapa ka uterus berjalan, eh..?

Mengapa kau tak berhenti..

Dan berlari kepada pangeranmu..?

Memeluknya dan memohonnya agar tetap tinggal disisimu..

Ah, aku tau..

Sikap pemberanimu tak mengiyakannya kan..?

Mengiyakan untuk kembali berpaling kepada pangeranmu..

Memohonnya untuk tetap berada disisimu..

Menemanimu menerjang segala masalah..

Dan menutup segala garis perbedaan..?

Memalukan..

Menggelikan..

Takdir memang jahat..

Mempermainkan manusia didalamnya..

Membuat mereka sengsara..

KARMA..

Karma itu ada..

Berjalan sejajar dengan takdir..

Membalas setiap perbuatanmu..

Menyiksa batin manusia..

Menyakitkan..

Menyengsarakan..

Dimana cinta harus terpisah..

Tak dapat bersatu..

Karena perbedaan..

Karena sifat..

Karena faham..

Menggelikan..

Cinta oh cinta..

Mengapa kau tak bisa menyatukan mereka..?

Orang bilang..

Cinta menghapus perbedaan..

Cinta membuat segala sesuatu menjadi masuk akal, berterima..

Mengapa tak kau beri kajaiban kepada mereka..?

Hela nafas yang berat..

Menjadi teman pelepas kepergian masing-masing..

Air mata akan selalu jatuh..

Meneteskan setiap kenangan yang ada..

Tetap tak ada..

Yang bisa menenangkan hati..

Membuat semua kembali seperti semula..

Saat mereka bisa bersama..

Menikmati indahnya malam..

Berdua..

Berpelukan..

Berciuman..

Bercinta..

Berbagi kehangatan..

Berbagi kesedihan..

Menatap saling benci..

Menatap dengan cinta..

Saling mengumpat..

Saling merindu..

Saling terikat..

Love is our enemy, in fact. Just why we're face it, and handle it, everything will gonna be alright. Love not friend, it is foe.

* * *

><p>Review iiah.. XD<p> 


End file.
